


I Looked For The Sun But I Found You Instead

by accordingtomysources



Category: Les Twins
Genre: Gen, How Les Twins became Les twins lmao, Les Twins freeform kinda, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomysources/pseuds/accordingtomysources
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really love dancing that much Laurent?” Larry sagged his shoulders.</p><p>Laurent knew. Laurent knew that wasn’t the real question. </p><p>“I love it as much as you do.” He responded back to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Looked For The Sun But I Found You Instead

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Twin Fic, and my first Fic in general on here. This was done very quickly and on a whim at around 3 in the morning.

I Looked For The Sun But I Found You Instead

 

“Are you sure about this, Laurent? You have taken in everything into consideration, including what your mother might think?” The counselor looked up at him with a blank expression, framed by the shadows of too big glasses and greasy hair. 

“I can always come back.” Laurent shifted his weight onto his right foot, his hand coming up to scratch at his hairline. “School was never for me anyways.”

The counselor heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair, only reaching a hand forward to push a stack of papers towards Laurent’s direction. “Well, you’re free to go, paperwork is done, and you’re of legal age; there’s nothing binding you to us anymore son.” 

Laurent grinned, albeit shoddily, he gently picked up the papers, bowed his head a little and muttered a last “thank you sir”, before leaving the small, sullen office. 

As he walked out into the hallway, he stared at the barren walls and the too small rooms that had the too small entranceways where he had to crouch in order to enter his classes. 

He stared at teenagers of all ages walking through the halls, some rushing late to their last classes of the day and others looking for a place to escape, often times using the bathroom windows to do so.

He looked at the place that has constricted and suppressed him for years.

A place where he felt like he did not belong, he never felt relaxed or content, he never felt just happy just to be there. 

All his life he thought that it was a phase; that it would get better when he got older, but when middle school passed and high school began and it was all the same. Week after week of the same thing he has been doing for years, meaningless test after test and adults asking him about his future. 

Doctor? Lawyer? Civil Servant? Blue Collar, White Collar? 

You have to do well, they told him, school shapes your future. Everything depended on point averages. You follow along with the system until the school sees you as nothing more than your GPA and a name on the registry.

He caught the eye of his counselor one more time through the see through window before flashing a dazzling smile. The counselor looked amused; nodded his head as a goodbye and turned back to his paperwork. Laurent turned to the front entrance of the school, and never looked back.

 

The tree in the somewhat old, rundown playground at the end of town, that’s where Laurent went immediately after leaving the school. There was a single swing, volunteer workers installed it recently, and it was big, big enough for two people and completely new.

Laurent strolled passed the other playthings, the slide, the jungle jim, and the teeter totter. He stopped a bit at the latter and stared at it, memories of his childhood came back to him about his time in this park, when his world was so small that there was nothing to worry about. 

He remembered bumps and bruises and crying and laughter, always getting confused about whether it came from him or from a face that mirrored his, which his younger self adored completely. 

Walking down memory lane made Laurent smile and he found himself swinging slightly with the spring breeze under that old tree, staring onto the empty road the whole park faced, his legs were too long and his feet dragged across the ground every time the swing moved but it didn’t bother him much. He let the motion of the swing flow into his body and within minutes he was totally relaxed.

As the birds chirped above him, Laurent sighed and stared at the road.

Maybe he shouldn’t have turned in his transcript so early.

Classes were not finished when he left the building, and it was the nearing the end of the school year, nobody had time to play around these days. Once school was done, everyone raced home to finish homework and study for finals, which were drawing near. 

So, he swung on the swing a little longer, listened to the music that was always playing in his head, and waited.

And waited.

And waited…

“Hey.”

Laurent’s opened his eyes immediately, his eyes had to adjust for a moment in order to see the figure that was towering above him, sunlight streaming from behind. 

Larry had one had on his hip, the other was curled around 2 or 3 books at his hip, and a one-strap book bag was slung around his shoulders. His hair was in twists for the month, he said it was easier to manage when studying season comes around.

Larry tilted his head down to look at his brother. “What are you doing here? Y’know if you’re going to skip school might as well go back home and take care of the kids you lazy ass,” Larry stated bluntly as he put his books and bag near the trunk of the tree. He came back up and stretched his limbs before looking at Laurent again. “Or are you running away?”

Laurent smiled up at him. “Something like that.”

Larry groaned in response. He came over to Laurent, and made a scooting motion with his hand. Laurent in turn, was already moving to the side so Larry could join him on the swing.

It was a weird sense of surrealism in that moment. Laurent thought, as he felt his brother’s arm dig into his as he sat down and Laurent had to sit at an angle in order for both of them to fit. It was just like when they were kids, but it was different at the same time. 

They just sat there for a while, and it wasn’t weird, they’ve done this countless times before, they didn’t need words to speak, it was just a natural thing to do for them, just sitting near each other was enough. 

They sat until Larry brought up his classes today, about his substitute teacher in Home Ec that couldn’t even toast bread correctly. Larry talked about his math test in which he got a grade he was proud of; he talked about the finals that were coming up soon and how much he hated studying, and then he talked about how he ate lunch with his friends since “a certain someone” was not there with him.

He talked and talked until his words died down and he stared at the ground in between his feet. Laurent could feel tension in the shoulders that were pressed up against his, so he kept his mouth shut. He had a feeling Larry would get mad at him if he decided to speak up now.

“Are you really leaving?” Larry finally spoke up. The words sounded so cold, which was surprising given the warm tone that Larry was talking in a few seconds before.

Laurent didn’t tell Larry anything about what he did today; he wasn’t planning to, because he knew it was not necessary. Larry knew everything about Laurent, knew that it was only an amount of time until this would happen.

“Yeah.” Laurent said. “Turned in all my papers and everything today, all legal. I’m free to go.” 

“Lunch will be boring.” Larry replied, still looking at the ground.

A pause.

“Come with me.” Laurent said, the words were sincere and strong and he looked over to Larry, and they made eye contact for the first time since Larry sat on the swing.

Larry clutched the rope of the swing, an action not missed by Laurent. “And go where Lau?” 

Laurent responded back, breathed out. “Anywhere we want.”

In that moment Laurent saw the anger that flashed through Larry’s eyes, he saw his pupils dilate and the furrows on his forehead deepen. Larry sprung up from the swing and his hands were in fists by his side. 

“And HOW are you going to do that?” When he spoke, his voice didn’t sound confident, it was loud and angry, but not confident, not strong. 

“You’re going to dance your way through Europe, Laurent? You’re going to go to Madrid and dance with the BULLS, bro?” Larry spoke sarcastically, his eyebrows furrowed. “How are you going to do that, how are you going to LIVE like that? Where’s the money going to come from Lau? You know Mom can’t help much, there’s so many of us bro, you can’t get that much help!” 

Larry was not even making sense at this point; he was furious and looked at Laurent with desperation.

Larry forced a couple of deep breaths and his fists went lack at his sides. 

“You really love dancing that much Laurent?” Larry sagged his shoulders.

Laurent knew. Laurent knew that wasn’t the real question. Why do you have more courage than me? Is what Larry meant. 

Laurent wasn’t stupid, they both loved dancing equally, and it wasn’t a lie. They grew up together, danced together, always dancing together, doing everything together. He knew Larry was not happy with school either, but it was practical, and Larry wanted to play it safe. Everyone was raised with the same mindset. Go to school; get a job with a stable income. Be miserable for the rest of your life. 

“I love it as much as you do.” He responded back to his brother.

Larry stared at Laurent and let out a weird sound of exasperation. He let himself droop back on the swing.

Laurent felt as if Larry was OK now, he knows how stubborn the both of them are, and it was hard to influence their decision. 

Laurent got off the swing, and the swing tipped towards Larry’s body weight. Larry had one hand in his twists and the other splayed across his lap. 

As a final attempt, and as a last assurance to his brother he asked again. “Come with me.”

Larry didn’t look up but Laurent heard the smile in his voice as he talked.

“Nah,” Larry muttered. “Cooking class is fun.”

 

The air was chilly as Laurent skidded across the street. He heard a couple of people behind him gasp as he dropped down to the ground, bending his knees to bring himself back up in his signature move. He rolled his body to the beat of the music and finished with a series of twirls as he jumped and locked on the last note of the song.

His opponent, the one who challenged him, played a good sport and congratulated him on his win.

A few of the people around him clapped him on his back and asked him what he was called to which he answered “Lil Beast”.

Granted, the name sounded cooler when he was actually little.

Laurent sighed as the people walked away. 

Another battle, no money gained. He wasted some more of his much needed energy he noted, as his stomach growled for food.

He didn’t have that much money left. 

He traveled around most of France, stayed in community centers for the night and kept going. He tried to go out of country but the expenses proved to be too much and he retreated back to the nearest city.

To be honest, he was miserable.

He was lonely and miserable.

He was making a name for himself, yes, but its not like he won all his battles, his beat gets thrown off sometimes when he remembers that he doesn’t have Larry by his side and then his rhythm gets thrown off completely and there’s no one to pick it back up for him.

He thought he would be OK by himself, but he really wasn’t. He left his home and bid goodbye to his family more than a year ago. His Mom was furious but she did let him go on his own free will, giving him a little bit of cash to help him along. 

Larry didn’t say anything and it’s not like Laurent expected him to start crying or anything but they were separated once before and he remembered how horrible the feeling was and so he was a little surprised when all he got from Larry was a good lucky and a long hug.

But, well, it was Larry.

Now, he’s starting to remember the loneliness of being separated and this time he doesn’t even have any family with him.

Pangs of sorrow hit his heart and he felt like he was being crushed by a rock.

He slowed down his walking speed when he spotted a couple kids surrounding a big, outdated boom box, laughing and giggling as they danced around it. Pushing each other and swaying around not caring how they looked. Laurent grinned; he remembered when he was like that… 

Laurent stopped his walking in the street when it hit him. 

Dancing isn’t even fun anymore.

He realizes this, when he remembers the past, when he was dancing with Larry and his friends. He was having fun. He didn’t even need to think about which moves to use, it came naturally to him.

Now, though, he struggled to get up in the morning sometimes, he barely had enough energy to go out into new cities and get his name out there, it was starting to feel like a chore.

The same way school made him feel.

He would not let this happen to his passion.

With the same determination he had when he walked out of his school, he hunted down the nearest payphone, called his Mom, and the first thing he said when she picked up was, “Mom, hello, this is Laurent, I miss you, but one thing, I don’t have a lot of time on this phone, does Larry still work at that restaurant?”

 

Larry worked at a small restaurant near their home. Laurent wasn’t surprised to learn that Larry also quit school, granted he finished his remaining year but he now devoted his full time to being a chief cook.

He knew that his decision had to influence his twin in some way or from. They’re basically the same person.

After his mom forced him to sit down and eat with her, Laurent pried the directions of the restaurant from her. 

He kissed his mom a short farewell after reassuring her that he was not going to take Larry and leave without telling her. Now, with a full stomach and short nap, he sprinted to Larry’s workplace, feeling content for the first time in a long time.

Passing by familiar sights and people, he grinned and smiled and he won’t say he regrets going away from his home but it feels SO good to be back.

He passed by the old park and turned a couple corners and soon he was standing in front of a quaint little shop that had a high-class air surrounding it. Which was surprising, it must be new because even though this was Paris, this was part of the ghetto so there were rarely any nice places around home.

He circled around the building, moving closer to the sides. Even the garbage area was nice and clean; it looked like the whole building gets a scrub down every month or so. 

A strange sense of pride raced through him as he realized that Larry managed to get a such a good job even though he didn’t complete school and the highest amount of education he had in cooking was that one Home Ec class he took before Laurent left.

Laurent tapped his foot on the ground, it didn’t make sense for him to go into the front of the restaurant since he couldn’t exactly request the chef to come out sit with him at the table. So, he decided that he would just go through the back door and surprise his brother there, maybe help him out a little, free of charge! 

Laurent hummed happily as he turned the last corner to go to the back entrance, and he stopped when the first thing he heard was vicious shouting.

A big man, with a bald head was screaming at a person, he really couldn’t see who since they were hunched over, backing away from the big man for nothing, the man just got closer and yelled louder.

Laurent felt a little peeved, was about to tell that man off when he saw a head of twists peeking out from the hunching man which gave him enough info to take in consideration the man’s height and body structure. 

“Larry!” Laurent raced over to his brother’s side.

This was just not right. The brother he knew would never hang his head when someone was making fun of him, telling him off, yell at him. This whole situation was not right and he wouldn’t let his brother go through this; being forced to be someone he wasn’t.

Larry froze up visibly as his head popped up from its hung position, his eyes big and wide.

Laurent wasted no time coming over to Larry’s side, getting in front of his brother and sizing up the big man in front of him; they were about the same height.

If they were in a different situation, Laurent might have found it funny how the big man’s face scrunched up in confusion. It was understandable since a moment ago he was yelling at a one boy and now he was yelling at 2 boys with the same face. It was a good thing Laurent’s hairstyle was an afro instead of twists so the understanding came to the man quicker than it would normally for other people. 

“You… what do you think you are doing?” The man spoke to Laurent, gritting his teeth.

Laurent frowned. “How dare you, first of all, to treat my brother like that.” Laurent tried to be civil, he didn’t want to anger the man even more and attract more attention.

The man looked at Laurent like he was scum of the earth. “What?! You brat, he works for me, I can yell or treat him however I want!” A pause and then the man started again. “It’s not my fault he’s a worthless piece of shit that can’t do anything. Can’t even go through the whole day without messing something up!” The man screamed at Laurent and after a while he deemed the look that appeared in Laurent’s face satisfactory. 

At that point, Laurent felt himself snap; maybe it was because of his lack of sleep over the past year, maybe because he was coming here expecting a nice reunion with his brother, but no, he came here to find he brother being ridiculed and made fun of, so, he yelled.

Laurent yelled and yelled, he yelled even louder than the man yelled at Larry. Larry, who was a spectator now, watched as his brother roared at his boss, called him every single bad word under the sun, watched him get animated, felt the heat and anger that was emanating from his body.

This was probably the first time Larry has seen Laurent this angry, his brother was advancing on the man with every word he shouted at him, his hair bouncing with each step he took.

He was beginning to worry that Laurent might pop a vein or something so he put both of his hands on Laurent’s shoulders as a means to calm him down without speaking a single word. 

His brother did stop; he stopped mid-sentence as soon as he felt the weight on his shoulders. 

The damage was done, the bald man’s face was as bright red as a tomato, and he looked like his whole face was going to explode. 

Laurent felt proud.

And then the bomb went off.

The man breathed in and let go. “YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT BROTHERS, YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS ON YOUR ASSES YOU HEAR ME?!” 

But he was too slow, Laurent pulled Larry away and started running the second the man started screaming.

“YOU’RE FUCKING FIRED BOURGEOIS, I’LL MAKE SURE YOU WON’T GET ANOTHER JOB IN THIS BUSINESS AGAIN.” The man picked up a rock and threw it half-assed at the retreating pair of brothers, panting as they ran away.

That’s fine, Laurent thought; he was going to come with me either way.

 

Larry was a little peeved off that Laurent got him fired.

Just a little bit.

They ran back to their house and Larry told their Mom that he lost his job.

His Mom only responded with a shrug and said the owner was a douchebag anyways and at the least Larry was able to make some money in the meanwhile. She smiled and patted his head.

Their Mom made them sit down together and eat (again). Larry thinks that she just missed Laurent too much and is trying really hard to make up for all the days her son didn’t get to eat on the road.

Dinner was fun. 

Like, really fun.

They were the only ones home right now, along with their mom, so when Larry started tapping a beat on the table with his fork, he felt oddly content when he heard accompaniment from Laurent at the other end of the table. He felt content when he picked up a beat; Laurent picked it up as well, and they moved together subconsciously.

Their Mom was smiling so big, Larry thought her face would freeze.

She made them do the dishes together and the routine was done so smoothly, Laurent washing the dishes and handing them over to Larry, that it didn’t feel that they had ever been separated. 

Larry announced that they were going up stairs to their mother and motioned for Laurent to follow.

He told Laurent off a little bit in the hallway (You asshole, I still have to go back there and get my final check y’know), they went upstairs into Larry’s room since his was much cleaner than Laurent’s unaired, unused, dusty room.

They both sat down on the bed at the same time and after a while of silence Laurent spoke.

“So, I was thinking…”

Larry scoffed and looked away. “When do you ever think? Hold it for a minute, mine is more important.” He raised an eyebrow at his brother. “You just decide to come back and fire me from my only source of income out of the blue, or was it premeditated?” 

The bed creaked as Laurent shifted his weight. His sighed heavily. “You should’ve seen me Larry.” Laurent started. “I struggled to get out of bed in the morning man. I was so tired, always tired. I didn’t even go look for people to battle, bro. They came to me, and its not like I could turn them away or anything like ‘nah I’m not feeling it today’ or any day really.” 

He rolled his eyes and massaged his legs. “My legs would get tingly and everything because I wasn’t dancing as much as I used to. I think I really tried to put off dancing as much as possible. I was just thinking about if I could get food in me or not.” 

Remembering his time on the road made him feel sad and lonely even though the person he was missing so much was sitting right next to him.

Larry must have sensed his mood because his brother scooted closer on the bed and leaned his weight against Laurent’s arm. The rare sign of affection made Laurent perk up almost instantly.

Larry understood him, he understood the reason why he came back. He understood Laurent’s loneliness, since his brother was always the more affectionate and emotional of the two. 

“What about you bro, missed me?”

Larry laughed genuinely and knocked his shoulder with his brother’s. “Dude, did you even see what happened at the restaurant. I was miserable. Yeah, cooking is cool and all but man, I’m telling you… every time a pot made a noise or the food was cooking, hell, any noise at ALL. I would dance bro.” 

He moved as he talked, he shook his hands and demonstrated with his body. ”I would dance and pretend you were there with me and I would knock things over and forget about the dishes I was cooking, and it was just horrible.” 

Laurent smiled. “It’s in your blood bro, always has been.”

Larry shook his head. “Nah but for real… I think I needed that eye opener, you leaving and all, I don’t think I would be as willing to go with you as much as I am without it.”

“Oh, so you are willing to go with me.” Laurent sang as he looked at his brother. He didn’t even bother to hide his happiness.

Larry rewarded him with a punch to his arm.

Laurent swung back and before they knew it, they were having a mini brawl on top of Larry’s bed. They kept swinging at each other until their laughter died down and their punches became more like taps than anything.

A comfortable silence engulfed them again. 

Well, for a while.

“At least you got to see most of France.”

“Eh.” Laurent clicked his tongue. “Woulda been better with you.”

Larry joke gagged at the mushiness and then turned to look at his brother. “So, what? I go with you and what? We’re a team now?”

Laurent nodded slowly. “Like a duo dance team, I guess, I saw a lot of them when I was traveling through France.”

“Do we need a name or is it just going to be Larry and Laurent?” Larry asked.

“Ok, first of all, why is your name first,” Laurent glared at Larry who in turn just stuck out his tongue. “Second, no it needs to be something catchy.”

Larry looked up at the ceiling.

“Fro Boys.”

“No.”

“Bourgeois Squared.”

“Bro, c’mon.”

Larry’s eyes widened as if suddenly it hit him. He laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Les Twins.” He uttered out, slowly.

Laurent looked confused, he said the name several times, as if rolling it around on his tongue. He let out a final snicker as he flopped down on the bed with his brother, staring at the same ceiling, at the same spot.

“That is so ugly, man.”

Laurent grinned without looking at anything in particular and Larry mimicked him, as always.

Nothing new.


End file.
